Set me free
by RoseCollins
Summary: What if Claire and Jason's conversation hadn't ended where it did in the book? What if Jason shows his true feelings for Claire? Will this threaten the whole of Morganville? i think this has been done before but read and review anyway please :  xoxo


**So guys I think this has been done before but never mind, this is either a story or a One-shot depends if I have any new ideas lol anywhooo I love Jason I don't know why. Maybe I'm crazy ( It's not a maybe), but I love him and Claire together anywhooo please review :) xoxo**

I am waiting, for anything, anyone to save me. Although I would never admit it I'm scared, I'm scared of what's going to happen to me. Not death, that I could take but what everyone would think about me, what Eve would think about me, what Claire would think about me. I have liked Claire from the moment I saw her, nice, pretty and smart the whole package, but of coarse she is too perfect for me, that's why she has Shane. Lately I have started feeling things for her that I never knew existed. .HER. I would give anything to see her again. I can hear buzzing and hushed voices, they finally decided to kill me? No, I realise that somebody up there is looking out for me because Claire walks in looking beautiful as always.  
>" Hey, Jason" she sounds nervous, well I guess talking to a crazy killer kinda does that to you.<br>" Is it ok if I sit down?" she asks me, I can't answer her can I? I'm a mess and I'm pretty sure I smell bad. After a few seconds I realise that I don't have a choice because she sits next to me anyway.  
>" Are you ok?" she asks, I shrug my shoulders but that's not how I'm feeling and she knows it. I can't confess my love with a crazy ass scientist in the room so I look at him then her, hopefully she will get the hint and of coarse she does. She looks as if she is debating staying or leaving herself and I get even more scared.<br>" Would you mind waiting out there?" she asks him and I feel as if my heart is about to rip out of my chest, she is staying with me.  
>" Outside of this room?" oh no shit Sherlock.<br>" yes" she answers back calmly, like the perfect person she is.  
>" Your quite certain?" he asks her, sometimes I wonder if he has any romantic feelings for her. She nodes her head rather uncertainly, but stays anyway and that's what's important. Myrnin Walks out and she looks at me.<br>" Better?" I give her a bitter smile, but soon realise that being like that is just making it worse so I said the next stupidest thing.  
>" You think they're not watching?"<br>" I'm pretty sure they are. Sorry." She said probably trying to calm me down, but what she doesn't know is that seeing her face, hearing her name, everything about her calms me down. I shrug  
>" Doesn't matter. Why are you here?" I want it to be for me, but I know it's not.<br>" Myrnin brought me" obviously  
>" He thought I'd talk to you." he's right, in fact she is the only person I can talk<br>to.  
>" Yeah I guess" It's obvious she is not very happy with the situation.<br>I shook my head slowly " got nothing to say" lie, I have got so much to say  
>" Jason - this is serious. This isn't just something that's gunna land you in jail for a while. This is murder. In Texas. They don't fool around in this state, let alone this town." She sounds genuinely worried about me.<br>" They want to know who put you up to it. Who hired you to steal the blood back from Doug?" Doug? I don't know any Doug.  
>" Who's Doug?" I have no idea what she's talking about.<br>" The guy you killed" she says staring me straight in the eyes " my friend" No,no,no,no, I know I didn't kill him but he was her friend and I helped. I flinched.  
>" Sorry" I said, but I know I dont sound perticularly sorry " You've got the wrong guy. Didn't do it" it's true I didn't.<br>" they're pretty sure you did it" please believe me, I can't lose her.  
>" they're always sure, but that doesn't mean they know. You think they care about who actually did it?there idea of justice is to haul in the usual dickheads and throw somebody to the wolves. Doesn't matter who did it" she is looking me straight in the eye, so much kindness and love... Wait love? Could she have feelings for me to?<br>"You're saying you're not guilty." not that it matters.  
>" I'm the usual dickhead. Claire, you don't understand. It doesn't matter. I'm the one who's going down for it." I shrug " Whatever" but it's not how I am feeling inside.<br>" Whatever? Jason it's murder! I know your... Not- perfect" I cut her of with a dry humourless laugh, but she continues anyway.  
>"- but I know you've never killed anyone" yes but I have helped.<br>" Oh yeah? You know that. You sure." I say even though I know its not helping.  
>" I'm sure you'd tell me if you did it" now I am interested.<br>" Why?"  
>"Because you're not afraid" she said " You're not afraid to freak me out. In fact you'd rather freak me out. But you won't lie about it." she was so wrong about that, I would never want to freak her out, I love her.<br>" Oh I lie" I chose the safest answer because of coarse everybody lies.  
>" I know, but you don't lie to me, not anymore" Since the day I tried to save her I have not lied, well not to her anyway. " Not since you tried to save my life" just what I was expecting her to say. she lent forward, the smell of strawberries and vanilla overpowered me, our lips where inches apart, if I could just lean a bit closer. But I didn't get the chance, she leaned back again, well that sucks.<br>I turn away, I don't like talking about it, not because I didn't want to save her or because I went to jail, but because she was at trouble in the first place and it was my fault.  
>" You knew I was going to die down there in the tunnels. And you went to get the cops, even though you knew it would get you arrested. You tried to save my life when you could have just ran" I remember that, when I saw her limp but still beautiful and had to save her, it was then that I first realised I loved her.<br>" I didn't save your life,though. They didn't believe me. So all I got for it was jail. No good deed goes unpunished, right?" I could have been mad at her for getting me into trouble, but I wasn't and I'm still not. I just wish I was the one to save her.  
>" It still means something to me that you tried. That's why you'll tell me the truth, Jason. You care enough about what I think that you'll try again" she is right, so very right.<br>" You think a lot of yourself" I gave her a look so full of love that it must have confused her.  
>" No" she said calmly " Not really. I think you know that, too."<br>This is where I change the stuff:

" It was Bishop Claire" I explained everything, every last detail missing nothing out.  
>" Thank you Jason" she said and gets up, she is about to walk out the door when I realise I might be here forever.<br>" Claire wait!" I shout, not that I need to.  
>" Yes" she turns around and looks me straight in the eye.<br>I walk up to her and crash my lips onto hers, it takes her a few seconds, but she soon kisses back. She is kissing me! I dragged my tongue along her bottom lip practically begging for entrance and she grants it. Things were getting hot as she moaned in my mouth, I smirked against her lips. She pulled my shirt over my head and traced my abs. I have been beating up vamps of coarse I have a six pack. She reached the scars on my back and slowly traced them gently so she didn't hurt me. I suddenly realised we where still in my cell and being watched so I broke apart and looked into her eyes.  
>" I love you Claire"<br>" I love you too" I feel like I have just learned to fly, I could die happy now " but Jason this can't happen, I can't hurt Shane like that. I'm sorry." and with that she left me all alone in my cell, to try and put together my heart.

**That was a bit Cheesy, not sure if I like cheesy anyway was it good? Bad? Only one way to tell me thank you :)xoxo**


End file.
